


Alexa and Uncle Jim

by OldSmutRepost



Category: Original Work
Genre: Accepted Incest, Accidental Voyeurism, F/M, Incest, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Pregnant Sex, Slow Burn, Teen Pregnancy, Unrealistic Situations, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:35:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27204625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldSmutRepost/pseuds/OldSmutRepost
Summary: A man finds that his 13-year-old niece has the hots for him and she is actively trying to seduce him. He can't possibly give in can he? What would his wife think? Come along on this story to find out what happens to Jim and his hot little niece named Alexa.
Relationships: Alexa/Uncle Jim, Uncle Jim/Aunt Emily
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Original work by **Brody** published on **2013**.  
> This was reposted with the aim to bring his/her works to a wider audience per the permission of the original disclaimer. If you're the original author and do not wish for your work to be shared anymore, please let me know and I'll remove it.
> 
> **Original Disclaimer** : This work is copyrighted to the author ©2013. Please don't remove the author information or make any changes to this story. You may post freely to non-commercial "free" sites, or in the "free" area of commercial sites. Thank you for your consideration.
> 
> **Additional Disclaimer** : Neither the original authors nor I condone any of the acts present in this or other stories. They're meant to be viewed as an erotic fantasy, not a retelling of real life. Anyone acting out such scenarios in "real life" can look forward to be spend their life in prison.

The sound of heavy breathing caused me to glance to my right. My niece, Marina, lay sprawled in the front seat. I looked in the rear-view mirror. My daughter, Mary, and her cousin, Alexa, were sound asleep in the back seat. Mary was all of 8 years old, cute as anything with light blonde hair and blue eyes that seemed to glow from within.

What was I doing driving these mountain roads with three girls? Nothing evil planned, if that's what you're wondering. We were going to have a big end of summer reunion up at my wife's parents' cabin in the mountains. But my youngest daughter, Tanya, who was 4 ("I'm almost 5!") had a stomach bug. My wife didn't feel good either so she stayed back home and I was going to drive my daughter, Mary, and the cousins, Marina and Alexa, up to their grandparents. Marina and Alexa's parents (my bro-in-law and sis-in-law) were on a romantic get-away and would join us the next night. 

So Marina, age 15, slept soundly in the bucket seat next to me. Her arms were crossed in front of her, but her legs were sprawled akimbo. Her short shorts rode up high on her thighs revealing a continuous, unbroken tan. Her dark brown hair, braided in dozens of little braids, fell over her shoulders and her chest. Yeah, her chest! I hadn't seen either of my nieces in two years. They had left the States with their parents to live in France and were just girls. Marina was 13, but had not developed much--she was still the willowy, lithe figure with hints of budding breasts and a promise of a cute ass. 

Alexa was 11 and had the figure of a boy. She was stick straight, relatively tall for her age, and not an ounce of womanly development on her body anywhere to be found--neither in breast nor on butt. But oh, when they girls showed up again that summer. They were taller, more self-confident, and more womanly! Both had breasts! Even Alexa! But Marina's breasts were stunning developments! I felt them burrow into my chest as she hugged me in the airport. I never had a lecherous thought toward my nieces before, but suddenly I was in danger of burrowing something hard and pointed right back at Marina--right about lower belly level!

I glanced back at Alexa again. She was only 13, but could have passed for 16. (Her sister could have passed for 18, easily!) Alexa looked a lot like my wife Emily--even some of the same mannerisms. Her hair was medium brown and very long. At the moment she had it in a ponytail that draped over her shoulder and came part way down her chest. Oh, yeah, there's that again too, huh? She got boobs! When we met them at the airport, Alexa had grabbed me and hugged me tightly as soon as her sister let me go. Her new height and her new chest were the first things that I saw--I couldn't get over the fact that my niece went away as a little girl and now came back looking for all the world as if she were a woman. I held her extra close and whispered, "It's so good to see you again, Alexa!" She didn't say anything, but she almost hummed or purred and wiggled as she hugged me again. Her breasts were at least a B cup. Maybe C. Not as big as Marina's, but she had definitely done some nice work in that department in the two years since I had last seen her!

Alexa and I had always been close as uncles and nieces go. Maybe not when she was one or two, but definitely by the time she was five or six, she would enjoy hanging out with me, sitting on my lap. When the family would go for a walk, she would make sure to hold my hand part of the way before she ran off chasing other cousins. We had one other fun reunion time with my wife's whole family early that summer. We took a ferry out to an island then rented bikes for the whole day before we rode the ferry back. On the way out, Alexa was being playful and a little clingy. She just wanted to sit next to me or stand by me or follow me wherever I went on the boat. After finding a seat and waiting for the ferry to start, she and my daughter, Mary, playfully fought over who would sit on my lap. Mary won, but only because I helped her. As soon as the boat got under way, several of our family wanted to go up top side and watch. Mary quickly ran to be with her grandpa. I was about to get up, when Alexa pushed me back down and said, "Now it's my turn." Then she lay across my lap, the back of her on my groin and her face staring up at me just smiling. 

"What?" I asked.

"This is comfortable, Uncle Jim."

I stroked her hair and brushed it out of her face. She had such a beautiful face: eyes that were green like emeralds and cute lips that could stretch wide in the most welcoming smile or purse up tightly when she was thinking hard. She took my hand in hers and placed it on her mouth. Then she kissed it. I was thinking "silly kid" but went along with it. I put my index finger on her lips and she kissed the tip then pulled my finger into her mouth and started sucking on it. That was the most obscene thing I could have imagined her to do! And it got a definite rise out of my dick. I felt electricity course through my body. I started to pull my finger out, but she smiled and held it with both her hands. So I left it there in her mouth, feeling a little awkward but very turned on. I wiggled my finger and she sucked it back hard, flicking her tongue over it. My dick was in danger of becoming an issue so I extracted my finger but she pinned my hand down by her breasts. Dang! Had she no modesty? 

"Come on," I said, moving her around. "Let's go find the others.”

We did go up top side and watched the water glide by. And after a full day on the island, she curled up on my shoulder with Tanya asleep on my lap. Mary had my other shoulder. And I thought about how sensual Alexa's sucking my finger had been--and right there on the ferry ride back, I got a semi-hard dick, made worse by my daughter sitting on it.

As I drove the girls over the mountain roads, I began getting a bit of an erection just thinking back to that day with Alexa. I glanced in the back again. No one was awake, so I quietly adjusted my pecker in my pants. (Ah, that's better!)

A few miles later there were several sharp turns and after carefully navigating them, I glanced at my passengers to see how they fared. Marina was still asleep. She hadn't budged at all. Mary was still asleep, her head propped against her cousin's shoulder. Alexa looked to be asleep too, but she had shifted positions. Now she lay low in the seat with her head tipped back on the back of the seat and her legs were spread wide. I moved in my seat so that I could see more in the rear-view mirror. The fact that the car had bucket seats meant that I could see all of Alexa. I glanced back to my right and, Oh Wow! The fact that her denim skirt had ridden up meant that I could REALLY see a LOT more of Alexa than I had planned on seeing. All the way up to her cute white lacy panties! Sheesh! There's not much fabric there at all! And it appeared to be pulled taut over her pussy.

("No, no! Let it go!" I mentally counseled myself.)

But several miles later I did glance back again. The sun was shining brightly on the back seat and it highlighted her pretty crotch and lacy panties--and delicate outline of her pussy lips. It was a wonder I did not drive off the road--several times!

For the next twenty minutes I was treated to the beauty of a panty lined crotch in the back seat and her pert tits under a thin shirt in my rear-view mirror. I'm sure glad that I didn't run into anything because I was watching what was behind a lot more closely!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original work by **Brody** published on **2013**.  
> This was reposted with the aim to bring his/her works to a wider audience per the permission of the original disclaimer. If you're the original author and do not wish for your work to be shared anymore, please let me know and I'll remove it.
> 
>  **Original Disclaimer** : This work is copyrighted to the author ©2013. Please don't remove the author information or make any changes to this story. You may post freely to non-commercial "free" sites, or in the "free" area of commercial sites. Thank you for your consideration.
> 
>  **Additional Disclaimer** : Neither the original authors nor I condone any of the acts present in this or other stories. They're meant to be viewed as an erotic fantasy, not a retelling of real life. Anyone acting out such scenarios in "real life" can look forward to be spend their life in prison.

At my in-laws, the children all woke up and ran out of the car to greet grandma and grandpa. My father-in-law helped me bring the suitcases in then asked the children if they wanted to go swimming.

"Yes!" was the immediate chorus. 

Grandma said she'd stay back and make some dinner so we all changed and headed down to the lake which was about a half mile from their cabin. The lake was refreshingly cool and the children enjoyed splashing and swimming around. My father-in-law was thoroughly enjoying being a grandpa and chasing his grand-daughters and splashing them. And I must admit that I enjoyed it too. Each of the girls wore one-piece suits but somehow the skin-tightness and sheerness of the fabric, and the way it hugged each contour of their bodies made it seem very sensual and visually pleasing. Of course it didn't help that I had just seen an earlier visual crotch-and-panty-fest in the back seat of my car. Alexa and Marina were very good about including Mary, even though she was so much younger than they were. It was an idyllic scene, if not somewhat interspersed with my horniness.

It must have been an hour later when my father-in-law asked me when dinner was going to be ready. I didn't know so I said I'd head back to the cabin and asked. Alexa ran past me with Mary and said, "I'll watch Mary, Uncle Jim!" I found out that dinner was still an hour away, but I made sure to bring my watch to keep track of time. 

On the way back to the lake I decided to take the forest path instead of the road. The path was quite a bit more out of the way, but I enjoyed the diversions. It was dark and cool under the canopy of trees; the path curved down alongside of a small gulley, past some rocks and, What the Hey! I suddenly heard Mary and Alexa's voice just ahead. I didn't see them yet so I thought I would sneak up on them and surprise them.

Wrong! I was the one who was surprised. Big time! For there were my daughter and my niece a short distance away, totally nude. Nude! Mary had her swimsuit in her hand and she was squatting. I couldn't see in between her legs from where I was, but a great amount of piss splatted on the ground in front of her. I was behind some trees and a large boulder so they couldn't see me unless they were looking for me.

I heard Alexa speak, "Just wipe it with your hand."

"Eww!" Mary giggled.

"No, it's fine. We'll be back in the lake in a moment to wash it off."

Alexa then squatted facing Mary and I was given a full-on beautiful view of my 13-year-old niece's beautiful tits and lovely spread pussy. Dang! That pussy looked to be a pecker-pleasing-pussy-pounding pink taco. She had a small tuff of dark, curly hair across her pussy mound and many short hairs along the sides of her pussy lips. She had spread her legs wide and then parted her pussy lips with the fingers of one hand. In a moment the pee streamed out. She pulled out her pussy and made the piss stream bounce up and down then back and forth. Mary giggled.

"I have to dump a load here too," Alexa said as her piss slowed down.

I looked closely and saw her brown sphincter winking and growing wider. Slowly a big wide turd pushed its way through her rose bud. Now I hate shit and things like that; but suddenly, seeing her poop chute in action with something sliding out of it, I was very horny. I kept imagining that it was a dildo or a candle or maybe my dick that was sliding in her anus.

Then suddenly the show was over. Alexa stood up and started putting her suit back on. "I'll rub my butt clean when I'm in the lake," she explained to Mary. Mary just giggled again.

I quietly backed up then began making noise as I came closer to them. Sure enough they looked up and Mary shrieked, "Daddy!" then tried to cover herself up more quickly.

Alexa just looked up and calmly continued pulling her suit up over her hips. "Hi, Uncle Jim!"

"Sorry girls, I didn't realize this was a private party down here," I said, still hoping that my dick wasn't too noticeable.

"It's okay," Alexa said. "I mean, you've seen us all naked before, right?"

"True," I agreed.

"But, Daddy!" Mary protested.

"It's totally fine, cuz," Alexa said, helping her with the strap that got caught inside out. And my mind raced back to the times that I had seen the girls naked. 

It had been years really. Mary didn't need help with baths since she was 5, about three years before. And Alexa? Yeah, she was about 6 the last time that I had seen her. I was watching my nieces one afternoon--my wife and her sister were off at the store and my brother-in-law off at work. Sure, I'll do the good uncle thing, I volunteered. Halfway through the afternoon, Alexa got sick and had a major case of diarrhea. I hate shit. It stinks and it is gross, but my niece needed help. So I helped her: stripped the soiled pants, underwear and shirt off her body, dropped them in the sink then helped her wash off in the shower. The shit and poop was nasty! But running my hands with the soap and the water over her little ass cheek and in between her legs was very pleasant. I had her lean against me as I soaped up her ass crack. I looked over her shoulder and watched as my fingers made a lather on her back side. I loved that feel: her supple and soft skin under my fingers. I turned her around and made sure there was no trace of poop on her front side nor in her little pussy crack. I say "little pussy" because she was only 6, but her pussy was large--the outer lips were quite pronounced and puffy, the ridge of bone under her mons was very well defined, pushing it up and away from her abdomen. I also enjoyed the cuddling time afterwards: she was just wrapped in a large towel and sat on my lap, snuggling her head into my shoulder, my hands alternatingly rubbing her back or her legs. I also remember thinking at that time if there was some way that I could keep sneaking looks at her pussy as she developed. But I quickly put it out of my mind--till right then!

Alexa then asked, "When's dinner?"

She still hadn't pulled her suit up over her chest so I was able to see her beautiful tits--lovely gravity defying cones capped with narrow little nipples.

"Just under an hour," I replied. "You getting hungry?"

"Yes!" she answered, pulling her suit the rest of the way on.

Mary wanted to hold my hand on the way back to the lake, "but not this one; it has yuckies on it!" Then she looked at her cousin and laughed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original work by **Brody** published on **2013**.  
> This was reposted with the aim to bring his/her works to a wider audience per the permission of the original disclaimer. If you're the original author and do not wish for your work to be shared anymore, please let me know and I'll remove it.
> 
>  **Original Disclaimer** : This work is copyrighted to the author ©2013. Please don't remove the author information or make any changes to this story. You may post freely to non-commercial "free" sites, or in the "free" area of commercial sites. Thank you for your consideration.
> 
>  **Additional Disclaimer** : Neither the original authors nor I condone any of the acts present in this or other stories. They're meant to be viewed as an erotic fantasy, not a retelling of real life. Anyone acting out such scenarios in "real life" can look forward to be spend their life in prison.

So we played and swam some more, headed on back to the cabin, ate a great meal and played some games till well after nine o'clock. It was late for Mary, but it was a special sort of night so I didn't see any problem with her staying up a bit late. But that's the thing about being in the mountains and playing hard. By nine thirty everyone was looking to go to sleep--even Marina who was a night owl said, "I'll just read for a while."

Marina camped out in grandpa's study, setting up her bed on his couch. Alexa promised Mary that they could sleep together and were in the spare bedroom that was more grandma's sewing room than anything else. That left me on the very comfortable couch in the front room. The grandparents said goodnight and everything quieted down.

I was settling under the sheets wearing only a tee shirt and thin boxers when Alexa approached me. I saw her form silhouetted against the dim night light in the hallway.

"Uncle Jim?" she whispered. "Mary's a little scared. She wants you."

I followed my niece back down the hall and found Mary on a mat on the floor. She rushed me as soon as I walking in.

"Stay with me, Daddy," she whispered.

"Okay, Pumpkin," and I helped her settle back down on the floor then set next to her with my back against the sofa that Alexa slept on. I felt the sofa jiggle as my niece settled down. I held Mary's hand and stroked her hair. "What's wrong, honey?"

"It's so dark in here," she replied.

"Would a nightlight help?"

I felt her head bob up and down as she said "Yes!"

In a moment or two I had a nightlight from the end of the hall plugged into the outlet right across from their room.

"That's perfect, Daddy!"

I kissed her and turned to go, but she caught my hand and said, "But you have to stay with me more."

I smiled and sat back down. After maybe five minutes, Mary was fast asleep. I sat still for just a little longer just to make sure when I felt Alexa's hand on my shoulder.

"Is she asleep?" she whispered in my ear.

"Yes." I turned back toward her and was a little surprised by just how close her face was to mine.

"Will you spend some time with me too?"

I kissed her forehead and asked, "Why?"

"Cause I need someone to hold me and stroke my hair too."

I thought about it for a moment. Alexa had always been a child that thrived on physical touching and hugs and kisses. Her sister Marina was less so--a very stark study in contrasts. It also struck me that she was missing her parents and needed "daddy-time" too.

"Okay, kid," I said in a playful whisper. "Scoot over and let me have a place to sit."

She sat partway up and pulled her pillow out of the way. After I sat down where her pillow was, she placed her head on my lap and grabbed one of my hands, tucking it next to her cheek. She was flat on her back, looking straight up at me. I looked back down at her and as I brushed her hair with my free hand I thought about just how cute she was. Of course, I had images that were fresh in my mind. She closed her eyes and had a peaceful smile on her lips. I began wondering if she was going to go to sleep and then how was I going to extract myself. After several minutes I noticed that her free hand was moving under her sheets. I let my eyes wander down and in the dim light from the hall I saw that her knees were drawn up under the sheets and tipped apart. Her hand appeared to be at her crotch. Sheisskopf! She was frigging herself.

Right as that realization dawned on me, she moved my hand from beside her cheek down to her breasts. She placed my hand on her breast! Her beautiful, pert, size-of-a-good-orange tit! Only the thin fabric of her night shirt separated my hand from her boob. I felt the nipple under my palm. I was frozen with panic and indecision. I left it there partly because she held it in place and partly because I was too scared to move. There was another part of me that found it an incredible turn on. So I stayed, not moving a muscle, just pretending that I didn't know what she was doing.

After several minutes of feeling her lightly rocking and moving, I found that my dick was getting excited. Bad dick. Her head was just above my swelling penis and only the fact that it was bent funny and caught between my legs kept it from rising all the way up and poking her head.

Then just as I thought she was through, she took her hand off my hand which had pinned it to her breast. I left my hand there, thinking that it would be too weird to have it fly off as soon as she moved her hand away. As if it wasn't weird already by her placing my hand there in the first place. But it did get weirder. Her hand, now free, found my other hand which was on her hair. She took that hand and stuck one finger in her mouth and started sucking on it. The effect was even more electrifying than when she did it earlier that summer. My dick tried to swell but was constricted and thus felt like it was being ripped in two.

But at the same time, she started frigging herself rapidly and rocking her hips back and forth and her knees spread apart as far as they would go. Suddenly she went stiff, her lips frozen in mid suck around my pointer finger. I hardly dared breath, yet part of me reveled in feeling her tit press up against my hand. 

Finally she relaxed her mouth and let my finger go. I took the opportunity to move my hand from her tit too.

"What was that?" I whispered.

She turned her head to find my hand and kissed it with dozens of little kisses. "It was wonderful."

"No, you know what I mean," I went on.

"I had a pleasurable experience."

"You did something very private in my presence. That was a little rude and potentially dangerous for me."

"Dangerous?"

"Come. We need to talk this out. But not here and wake up Mary."

She sat up and I felt the blood returning to my legs. I also felt my dick spring forth and try to rip my shorts off.

"I gotta pee," she said.

"Fine. Meet me back in the living room."

I followed her down the hall and really wanted to follow her right into the bathroom to watch her pee again, but I knew that wouldn't be good for my argument. So I was sitting on the couch waiting for her when she silently padded in several minutes later.

"I'm cold," she said, wrapping my blanket around her.

I put my arms around her and snuggled her in close. "My dear niece," I began.

"I like that," she whispered.

"And I love you too. But as you explore your sexuality, you have to learn that society has drawn some lines that are not to be crossed. Masturbating with someone else is not a good idea--especially if it was not mutually agreed upon."

"But Uncle," she started.

"Do you know how much trouble I could be in if someone found out that you did that?"

"But..."

"And where did you get the idea to go and frig yourself while you're on my lap?"

"That's what I'm trying to tell you." She put her finger on my lips. "It's a kinda long story, but I'll make it short. Okay?"

I nodded.

"You know that I've always adored you, Uncle?" She reached up and kissed my cheek. "Well things became more exciting in this last two years."

"In what ways?"

"Well, I got a lot of interesting information about sex and everything and I found out that many of my cousins had their first experience with an uncle!"

I choked and coughed.

"No, seriously! Isn't that awesome cool?"

"Sounds like a recipe for divorce and jail."

"No, no, I talk with Ma-Ma about it." (I had always loved how she said ma-MA sounding so very French.) And she said that was a very loving way to find out about sex."

"Your mom said that!?"

"Oh yeah, and I talked with my cousin Kathy and she told me what SHE had been doing with her uncle!"

This was going a lot differently than I had expected. "Okay, tell me what she had been doing." I probably was going to regret it, but I just had to know.

"Well, you know we were down in Southern California earlier. And we spent the week with Uncle Matt and Aunt Sally. And Cathy took me aside one afternoon and told me all about how she and her Uncle Rob had sex and he made her a real woman last summer and he gave her an incredible orgasm just by licking her pussy and...."

"Whoa, slow down. Take a breath." In spite of the seriousness of what she was saying, I had to laugh at how she was saying it.

"And then she showed me how to have an orgasm but it was only a little better than what I had been doing myself." She finally stopped and breathed then giggled. "But tonight was soooo much better! Thank you!"

I kinda felt proud about that, but extremely awkward--I mean this was my 13-year-old niece who was getting her jollies off by smashing my hand against her breast and sucking on my finger as if it were a dick! Dang!

"You know how wrong this all is?"

"Only to some people," she replied. "Nobody'd ever need to know."

"Except you and your cousin have already compared notes and shared secrets and now I know about that and.... See? All it takes is talking to the wrong person and then the poopies hit the whirling fan blades."

She giggled. "I'm sorry. I'm laughing at how you said it--not what you said."

"Besides, if my wife--your Aunt Emily--ever found out about this, I don't think I would have anything left between my legs to call manly."

"I think you should talk to her," she replied. "You will be pleasantly surprised."

"Surprised I can believe. I doubt that it would be pleasant. Besides, she's not here now. And I ain't doing anything like that behind her back."

"I'm sorry, Uncle Jim," she finally said. "I guess I should have warned you or talked it up beforehand. I saw you looking at me in the car and I also saw how horny your dick was when you saw me and Mary naked out in the woods."

"So you planned all that?" I asked a little shocked that she knew that much.

"The car? Yes. The Woods? I was kinda hoping so."

"You little flirt!" I exclaimed.

"So that's why I thought that you would be open to my advances tonight."

I really didn't know what to say. Or think.

She wrapped her arms around me and my nose was buried in her hair. "I hope you still love me," she whispered.

"Oh, knock it off," I replied. "Of course, I love you. You just don't know HOW much I love you. You are a very beautiful young lady--you look so much like your Aunt did when she was younger. And you know how much I love your Aunt."

"Thank you." She untangled her arms from me then said, would you brush my hair. I forgot to put it in a braid tonight."

That was something that I hadn't done for her in years. "Really? That's been a while."

"I know. I just want to feel you near me--but in a good way, okay?"

I couldn't argue with that so she ran off and quickly returned with hair brush and hair ties. And ten minutes later I had brushed her long, almost down to her waist hair--and she had quickly braided it with loose braids and tied it off with hair ties. I kissed her good night again and watched her disappear up the hallway. It was almost midnight and my mind was racing. I figured that the best thing would be to have a big glass of wine to relax and then try to forget about the whole thing. I certainly hoped that my wife would understand what I was doing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original work by **Brody** published on **2013**.  
> This was reposted with the aim to bring his/her works to a wider audience per the permission of the original disclaimer. If you're the original author and do not wish for your work to be shared anymore, please let me know and I'll remove it.
> 
>  **Original Disclaimer** : This work is copyrighted to the author ©2013. Please don't remove the author information or make any changes to this story. You may post freely to non-commercial "free" sites, or in the "free" area of commercial sites. Thank you for your consideration.
> 
>  **Additional Disclaimer** : Neither the original authors nor I condone any of the acts present in this or other stories. They're meant to be viewed as an erotic fantasy, not a retelling of real life. Anyone acting out such scenarios in "real life" can look forward to be spend their life in prison.

Two glass of wine later, I laid back down and promptly fell asleep. And, yes, I dreamed sexy dreams--hot, steamy, sultry dreams--shoot my rocks off sort of wet dream!

The problem was, I woke up and I still felt that wonderful feeling around my dick. That slick, slidy, velvety sort of feeling all around my engorged dick. I was suddenly wide awake but I couldn't think. My dick was spasming violent with what felt like gallons of cum, except it wasn't landing anywhere. I became aware of a body leaning over my mid-section and hands about my dick. In the darkness I reached out and felt. Dang! I'm in so much doo-doo now!

"Alexa!" I hissed as my orgasm subsided.

"You weren't supposed to wake up!" Her voice sounded gurgly.

"You're going to kill me, girl!" I said, trying to sit up.

She had a towel and began wiping my dick and then her face. She did a respectable job of keeping my spunk from getting everywhere.

"I'm not trying to kill you," she replied. "I love you and I wanted to see what Kathy was talking about."

"You are stuck on this idea, aren't you?"

"The idea of you showing me what love is all about?"

"Alexa, I don't even know where to begin."

"Then don't. Just let me be with you. Touch me and let me touch you. We don't have to go the whole way if you don't want. Just let me feel what it's like to have your naked body touching my naked body."

I moaned.

"Won't it feel so grand?"

I grunted and tried to think of a reason against her persuasion.

"Oh, come on, Uncle Jim. It's not like we haven't already been doing stuff together, right?"

"Alexa, Alexa," whispered. "What am I going to do with you? What you're asking is illegal and dangerous."

"Let's just lie down here together, Uncle. Please?"

There were many parts of my brain that were screaming "No!" But a large part of my brain was listening to the tender morsel of girlie flesh that was throwing herself upon me and wanted me and want me to touch her girlie flesh.

"Okay, but I will not actually have sex with you."

She squeaked something unintelligible then stood up and shucked her tee shirt. "Take off your shorts, Uncle Jim! I want to feel you next to me."

I don't think I've *EVER* heard or seen a female more excited about being with me. EVER! And that included my wife who really did love me and all. But I've never seen any female vibrate and twitch out of the excitement of anticipation like that before--or since!

In a short time we were both naked under the covers on the couch in the living room of my parent-in-laws. Talk about weird and sexy and scary and "Oh Dang! Her body feels so nice next to mine!"

"You'll have to go back to your bed before everyone else wakes up," I whispered.

"Okay."

I was glad that the couch was an extra wide one--the back folded away and made something similar to a twin bed. I lay on my side and Alexa lay on her side facing me. Her arms were around my neck and back, her tits pressed hard up against my chest and her lips kissing my face with a hundred little flutters. As her mouth zeroed in on mine, she swung her leg up and over my hips. My dick was now rubbing her belly and inner thigh; and even though I had just cum a few minutes before, ol' Woody was raring to go again!

We tongue wrestled for several minutes while my hands explored her back and shoulders, then the small of her back and along her hips and her butt cheeks.

"So you really want this?" I whispered.

"Uh-huh! Like you wouldn't believe!" she whispered back, then sucked my lip into her mouth and playfully tongued it.

I pulled away and said, "Then you're going to get a good eating out, Alexa. Lay back and leave the driving to me."

I then began kissing her breasts--first one then the other. They were so full and soft under my lips. I brought one hand up and began gently squeezing and kneading her tit while I sucked the nipple of the other one. I heard her sigh and gasp. She brought her hands up to my head and pulled me closer into her tits. I traded tits, now sucking the other one and massaging the first and rubbing her nipple between my fingers. 

I moved my other hand down her belly, thrilling at the flat open expanse of her tender 13-year-old skin. I lingered for a few moments around her navel then found the edges of her hip bones sticking up above like sentinels looking out over her crotch. It was still dark, but as I felt her pubic hairs, I recalled what they looked like when I had seen them earlier that afternoon. I stroked her soft tuffs of hair and lightly traced over the outline of her pussy. Warmth radiated out of her steaming box. It called to me so I moved around so I was on top of her, my face in her crotch and my throbbing dick dangling above her face. 

"What are you doing, Uncle Jim?" she asked.

"I'm going to eat a pussy," I replied, then squeezed my dick muscles to make it jump up and down. It lightly slapped her on her face.

She giggled and said, "Hey! What's this?"

She then took my rigid pole in her hands and held it tightly before she started kissing it. I involuntarily groaned with pleasure. I had already cum once just a few minutes ago, but my crazy dick was still loaded and primed to spurt again. Her hands were all over me--my shaft, my balls, my ass. Oh, she even found the hidden ass hole and lightly fingered it all the while she grew more aggressive in her kissing and licking of my quivering rod.

I took that as a sign that I had better hurry up and aggressively lick her snatch. I placed my hands under her legs and hips and stroked the far, nether side of her pussy. She responded by opening her legs wider. With my fingers I pulled apart her pussy lips and smelled the rich, warm aroma from her love tunnel. I dove in and began licking with gusto. I was suddenly in a race to make sure that she got her orgasm before I blew a second load. Fortunately she became distracted by all the attention I was giving her pussy so she slowed down her ministrations on my cock. He slit became wetter and wetter--and not just from my drool. She was leaking pussy joy-juice by the quart. I pushed my tongue into her vagina and felt a barrier. I pulled back and found her clit and began sucking on it, flicking it wildly with my tongue while I stroked her inner pussy lips with my fingers.

I suddenly heard her gasp and she grabbed my dick hard at the same time. She held my almost ready to cum cock head in her mouth and sucked hard. Her pussy spasmed under my fingers and she went rigid, her legs closing up over my head, virtually locking my face into position.

I was so close to cumming again myself. I felt a tingling in my balls and the root of my cock shaft. I rocked my hips to give a little more stimulation across my glans. Her tongue licked the tip of my head and suddenly, there was no holding back. I came. In gobs and gobs of cum. It was a mind-blowing release!

I rolled sideways and held her hips close to my face. She rolled around so that she was next to me, snuggling her head in against my neck and shoulder. Her tits pressed up against my abdomen. I played idly with her nipple and she shivered.

"Oh wow!" she finally whispered. "No wonder people like sex!"

"More than you know," I replied and kissed her forehead. "Let's clean up."

"Then go back to snuggling?"

I said yes because, well, why not. "But you have to be back in your bed before everyone else wakes up," I added.

And then we both went to sleep. In the nude. She snuggled her ass right up against my semi hard dick and I had my hands on both of her luscious tits. We were both asleep in minutes. I vaguely woke up some time later with a raging hard-on and the intense feeling of humping my poor dick through something slightly slick. I felt tits under my right hand and a full hip under my left. "Oh," I thought to myself, "I'm dry humping her cute little ass crack." And then I kept humping and pounding. At that point I felt her fingers on the head of my dick and I realized that I must have been sawing my cock back and forth between her legs just *under* her ass crack. I suddenly squirted again--not as much mind you, since it was the third time in just a few hours! As I slowed down and held her close, I felt her rocking and frigging her little pussy. I placed both of my hands on her tits and squeezed her nipples and rolled them back and forth under my thumb. That did it. She tensed up, went rigid then gasped and sighed. I was certainly glad that she was a quiet comer! Then I fell asleep again.

Dawn came early. Too early for the amount of sleep that we had. I gently coaxed her out of my bed and helped her get her night shirt back on. It was then, in the gray light, that I saw her pussy hair matted with my cum. Sheesh! "How'd that happen?" I thought, then I remembered the third orgasm of the night. "I must have shot off right next to her pussy." I figured. "That was too close to ground zero!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original work by **Brody** published on **2013**.  
> This was reposted with the aim to bring his/her works to a wider audience per the permission of the original disclaimer. If you're the original author and do not wish for your work to be shared anymore, please let me know and I'll remove it.
> 
>  **Original Disclaimer** : This work is copyrighted to the author ©2013. Please don't remove the author information or make any changes to this story. You may post freely to non-commercial "free" sites, or in the "free" area of commercial sites. Thank you for your consideration.
> 
>  **Additional Disclaimer** : Neither the original authors nor I condone any of the acts present in this or other stories. They're meant to be viewed as an erotic fantasy, not a retelling of real life. Anyone acting out such scenarios in "real life" can look forward to be spend their life in prison.

Alexa slept till nine o'clock when Mary went in to awaken her. "I'm not feeling well," Alexa moaned. Her grandma went in to check on her then reported that Lexa needed to stay home. "No trip to the town for her today."

That was a rather big deal because all the grandchildren loved going to the old style old west town, getting lunch and an old fashion ice cream sundae. I volunteered to stay back with her--partly because I needed some extra sleep too, and well, partly because I knew why she was feeling run down.

So the rest of the family left about 10:30 going on 11. And after maybe ten minutes, Alexa wandered out into the living room where I was sitting. She wore only her night shirt and I could tell that she had neither bra nor panties on underneath. 

She plopped on the couch next to me and enveloped me in her full body hug. "Uncle Jim!" she whispered! "I am soooo glad that you stayed home to be with me."

"I know. And I know exactly what you want now too," I whispered as I kissed her ears.

"I don't think that I've EVER felt anything so wonderful," she began. "Or found such a lovely way of screwing up the next morning!"

"So what *do* you want?" I playfully asked.

"I want you. I want you to eat me and I want to eat you. Oh my gawsh! That was so crazy last night when you spurted all over me. I was so full of your sperm! I thought I was going to drown. But at the same time I was buzzing from what you did to me."

"You want a repeat performance?" I started nibbling her ear.

"Oh, Uncle, yes!"

I tugged on her tee shirt, pulling it straight off, leaving her naked. She stretched and her perky tits pointed straight out at me, calling me. I answered by licking each one then blowing softly over each nipple. She shivered and each nip hardened with the areola underneath each wrinkling and thickening. I then pushed her back on the couch and took one tit in my mouth and sucked. There was no hesitation in my attack. I gobbled as much of her tit that would fit in my mouth and sucked and played my tongue over her nipple. She squirmed and gasped under my sudden advance. I switched sides and she took my head in her hands and pressed my face more tightly into her breasts.

And several more minutes I moved down her belly finally able to see up close the tone expanse of her flat abdomen. I paused and just drank in the beauty of her 13-year-old body.

Alexa opened her eyes and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all," I whispered. "I'm just looking at how stunningly beautiful this is."

She giggled and blushed and hid her face briefly behind one hand.

"Why are you blushing?" I asked. "Didn't you want me to be intimate with you and love you and touch you and pleasure you in incredible ways?"

She nodded then said, "I just can't believe that it's happening, that's all. And it's so overwhelming, Uncle Jim. So overwhelming! It's taking my breath away!"

"You take my breath away too."

Again she giggled but then opened up her legs wide and her knees flopped open on either side on the couch and she rested her heels on my shoulders. Her pussy opened like a flower, each layer of cunt lips unfolded to reveal even more beauty within. I noticed then her pubic bush was still matted with my cum from the night before.

"You have quite a cum stain here," I commented.

"You were quite the squirter last night," she answered. "I couldn't believe it. I was gently awakened by your dick pressing against my ass. It felt a little uncomfortable so I opened my leg up to reach behind and pull your dick but then it found its way all by itself."

"What do you mean?"

"It started rubbing along the underside of my puss." She stroked my head as I looked up from her crotch into her eyes. "I was so nice to feel your dick so close to my pussy. So you were rubbing the underside with your meat and I stroked my clit. I know that I must have left all sorts of pussy juice all over you--I was so hot and sticky. But then you came. Oh, wow! And then my pussy was covered with your stuff and it was so much slicker than before. Slicker and hot and--it was you! I kept rubbing it all around and suddenly I had my happy feeling again."

My heart stopped briefly. She was rubbing my cum--my sperm-filled joy juice--all around her hot, fertile, virgin pussy!? That was scary! What if she got.....No, she couldn't get pregnant that way! But that was pretty hot! She was massaging her clitoris with liberal amounts of my spunk. And her bush was still matted with the residue.

"You were rubbing your pussy with my spunk?" I asked.

"Um-huh." She closed her eyes and relished the memory.

"That stuff makes babies."

She opened her eyes and looked right at me. "It has to get inside me, doesn't it? I mean, I still have my cherry in the way." She pulled her pussy lips further apart. "See?"

And then I was staring right into her love cannel. Her warm, pink, moist, virgin love cannel complete with a pink barrier. I placed my hands on hers and gently pulled on her outer lips. The pink barrier moved slightly and several holes parted showing that her cherry was not a complete wall.

"Well, I don't know," I said. "I think it's unlikely, but still not a good idea."

"Then lick me crazy, Uncle Jim," her voice was thick with passion.

"With pleasure," I replied then began at once to lick her cunt.

While still holding her lips wide I started by licking the outer labia from bottom to top, then the other side--from bottom to top. Back and forth several times, each time drawing a little closer to the center of her pussy. Then I found her inner labia. They were quite swollen with excitement, especially up near her clitoris. I took one side in my mouth and sucked gently, then the other side. I tugged lightly and wiggled my tongue under its wrinkly surface. She began pushing her hips back toward my probing tongue. Finally I zeroed in on her clitoris. She moved her hips wildly--back and forth, up and down. Her hands were all over the back of my head, rubbing my scalp as if she were frigging herself through my head.

Then she came. Her vagina suddenly became wetter; her hips were frozen in an upward thrust and her legs clamped around my ears, holding my face against her pussy; her hands stopped moving across my head; and I heard her groan--not too loudly--but a deep sort of sigh that started in her gut and involved her whole frame, which started with a deep growl then ended in a high pitched whimper. I slowly released my mouth from her cunt and lay my face in her crotch, smelling her warmth and reveling in how turned on she was. She slowly relaxed and let her legs hang open again. I pulled my head back and looked at her nectar running down her pussy lips to her ass. A dark, wet stain was forming under her butt where her juices collected. (Well, that would be just plain awkward to try to explain to my mother-in-law!)

"Uncle Jim," she finally whispered. "Wow!"

I leaned forward and kissed her belly button.

She giggled then said, "I gotta pee."

I suddenly had a brilliant idea. Okay, maybe horny is the better term for it.

"Then come with me."

She raised her eyebrow in a question but took my hand as I stood up. I quickly shucked my shirt and shorts off then led her outside to the patio then sat on the cement step. My dick felt like it was a foot long, throbbing and bouncing wildly in the morning sunshine. I patted my legs and motioned for her to sit on my lap.

In a moment she was seated on my lap, her legs spread wide and my dick pointing obscenely out from between her legs.

"Don't pee yet," I said. "Let me rub your pussy until you're almost ready to cum, then let your pee rip."

"Okay, but I gotta pee pretty bad."

"Let's try it," I said, enjoying the view from over her shoulder, down past her perfectly shaped tits to the crest of her mons. I spread her pussy with the fingers of my right hand and let my middle finger diddle over her still wet and slippery clitoris. She reach down and found my dick and began rubbing the precum all around the underside of the head. My left hand found her tits and began massaging and kneading and rubbing her soft cones of glory. I felt the jism start to build in my nuts and I wondered if I would be able to last much longer so I rubbed her clit faster and a little harder. My fingers worked a deep rhythm on her breasts.

Suddenly she gasped and cried out. Pee flooded out of her pussy gash like a warm tsunami drenching my dick with her heat. Her hand stayed on my dick and that was the trigger needed to send me off into a happy land of cum-blasting. My dick and balls were soaked with her piss. My nuts were spent from cumming. She collapsed backward onto me and sighed.

"I would have *NEVER* thought that possible," she whispered after several minutes.

"That was really good," I agreed. "But we should get cleaned up. It's almost noon."

"They won't be back for a few more hours," she protested.

"But when are your parents going to show up? And what about your Aunt Emily?"

"Okay. But you'll shower with me?"

"If we make it quick."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original work by **Brody** published on **2013**.  
> This was reposted with the aim to bring his/her works to a wider audience per the permission of the original disclaimer. If you're the original author and do not wish for your work to be shared anymore, please let me know and I'll remove it.
> 
>  **Original Disclaimer** : This work is copyrighted to the author ©2013. Please don't remove the author information or make any changes to this story. You may post freely to non-commercial "free" sites, or in the "free" area of commercial sites. Thank you for your consideration.
> 
>  **Additional Disclaimer** : Neither the original authors nor I condone any of the acts present in this or other stories. They're meant to be viewed as an erotic fantasy, not a retelling of real life. Anyone acting out such scenarios in "real life" can look forward to be spend their life in prison.

And that was the last of my being close and intimate with my niece Alexa. At least for that summer. We did shower briefly together and I long cherished the memory of feeling her skin under my fingers and the soapy water. But I insisted that we hurry. And I'm glad we did. The rest of the family started arriving back at that cabin about a half hour after we got out of the shower.

Alexa's parents were there and my wife, Emily, had driven up with little Tanya too. Everyone was well and happy and had a great time. Mostly. I felt odd. We drove my nieces & their parents to the airport the next morning and then saw them off. I still felt odd. When Alexa kissed me, it was as though she was announcing to the whole world that she was in love with me and wanted nothing more than to undress me and take me right then. No, she didn't really; but she did give me a very un-niece-like kiss on the lips then brushed her hand against my crotch as she whispered, "That was just the first installment, Uncle Jim. I want the whole enchilada next time."

After we all went to our various homes, my wife followed me into the bedroom and asked, "So did you and Alexa have a good time?" My face blanched and my heart stopped.

"Hun," I began, "I gotta confess that she was freaking me out."

Emily looked at me oddly then asked, "What do you mean?"

"Hun, she was trying to seduce me. She was a sex-crazed vixen!"

Emily looked shocked then a smile spread across her face. "And did she have her way with you?"

"No, not really. I wasn't going to have sex with a 13-year-old. But she kept saying that all her girl cousins have had their first experience with an uncle. That is just so weird."

"And so you never had sex with her?"

I suddenly felt like President Clinton. "I didn't have sex with her. Although she talked me into getting naked and touching each other."

Emily laughed then came over and hugged me. "Jim, Jim, my dear Jim. I should have filled you in on some more information about our family. Most of the girls *do* find out about sex from a close family member--many times it's an uncle."

"Really!?" I couldn't believe my ears. Nor could I believe that I was not in deep doo-doo! "You too?"

"You don't ask too many questions, silly," she said, putting her finger on my lips. "But suffice it to say that I know firsthand that it is true."

I sat down hard on the bed. 

She sat next to me. "So what all *did* you do?"

"Almost everything else," I replied numbly.

"Let me go check on the girls, then I want you to tell me what all happened."

After we put our daughter down, Emily cuddled up next to me on the sofa and whispered, "So, big, handsome, hunky uncle, tell me what our niece wanted from you."

And then I proceeded to tell her most of what happened over the previous two days.

"Jim, my dear Jim," she whispered in my ear after I finished. "I don't think that any girl in our family has *EVER* received such a royal initiation into the joys of orgasm like you gave Alexa. My gosh, if half of that's true, most women would be in orgasmic paradise. And then, you were so sweet to keep thinking of me and what I'd say and you actually refused to stick your studly dick into her tight little twat? I don't think there's one man in a hundred that would have held back." She started sucking my ear lobe and snaking her hand down my shorts. "Oh, but I have a lovely little twat that wants to make you welcome and right at home." She rubbed her fingers over my rising cock. "Um, can Little Buddy come out and play tonight?"

"Oh, Emily, I want to eat you then pound your pussy and fill you full of the biggest blast of man-cream ever!"

"I'm ready, Jim. Eat me!"

And then we had crazy, wild sex for the next hour. I ate her pussy, licked her nipples and tugged on her breasts. She gave me a great blow job and then blew my dick back so that I was ready to plunge it into her sopping wet pussy. And then I came--forcefully! But most of what I was thinking about was what Alexa looked like, how she tasted, how she smelled, what she felt like under my fingers.

After we were in bed much later that night, Emily whispered to me, "I think it's our turn to go visit my sister for Christmas."

My cock stirred at the possibility.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original work by **Brody** published on **2013**.  
> This was reposted with the aim to bring his/her works to a wider audience per the permission of the original disclaimer. If you're the original author and do not wish for your work to be shared anymore, please let me know and I'll remove it.
> 
>  **Original Disclaimer** : This work is copyrighted to the author ©2013. Please don't remove the author information or make any changes to this story. You may post freely to non-commercial "free" sites, or in the "free" area of commercial sites. Thank you for your consideration.
> 
>  **Additional Disclaimer** : Neither the original authors nor I condone any of the acts present in this or other stories. They're meant to be viewed as an erotic fantasy, not a retelling of real life. Anyone acting out such scenarios in "real life" can look forward to be spend their life in prison.

Alexa and her family had left the States for France the last week of August. We arrived in France for our Christmas vacation on the 20th of December. My brother-in-law, John, met us in Paris and guided us through the terminal to the train station and then out to the southern country in Auvergne. The region was beautiful. I had to say that much. I was also a little nervous given that I hadn't talked with Alexa since our little tryst just before she left. I wondered what was going on in her mind--I also wondered what she had told her parents. I glanced again at John. He didn't seem upset or anything. But maybe, the whole thing was a passing fling--a brief teenage bout of puppy love taken to a dangerous level, then--puff--it's all gone.

John had parked some distance out of Paris and only took the train the last 40 km in. We got off at that station and he drove us the rest of the way to their home. Our girls were babbling happily in the back seat and Emily leaned forward and asked, "So how is everyone?"

"Doing well, sis!" John replied. "Got big news though. You'll just love it."

"What?" she asked.

"Nope. Can't tell." John's face beamed with knowing the secret, but he pursed his lips together.

Sometime later we arrived at their home, a lovely country villa. My sister-in-law, Anna, met us at the gate and greeted us warmly. Marina came running out of the house and was immediately mobbed by her younger cousins.

"Where's Alexa?" Emily asked.

Anna answered, "She's coming."

As we walked up to their house, Alexa appeared at the doorway. My daughters ran to meet her and she knelt down to greet them. When she stood back up, something looked amiss. She didn't move the way a teenager moved. Then she stood sideways to let Marina and our daughter go by and my heart stopped. Was she wearing maternity clothes?

"Here's the big announcement," John said smiling and motioning to Alexa.

Alexa bashfully came forward then smiled at me, her hair was in a tight braid that laid over her left shoulder.

"He flies halfway across the world and all he gets is a smile?" Anna laughed.

"Oh, he's getting a lot more than that!" Alexa replied then suddenly enveloped me in a full body hug. As she held me tightly her breasts pressed hard into my chest and I distinctly felt extra tummy material poking at my midsection. "You just don't know how much I've missed you," she whispered.

"Alexa has something to tell you," John said.

Alexa finally broke off the hug and while still clinging to me, she reached for Emily's hand and held it. "That's right, I have a little announcement. I'm pregnant."

Emily shrieked with glee and hugged her niece. "Tells us all the details," she said.

Alexa smiled and said, "Well, I'm almost 19 weeks along. And I'm due around May 20th and the doctors have confirmed that there are twins!"

Emily's eyes grew large and then she laughed and shrieked again.

"And right now, everyone knows who the father is except the father." She took my hand and smiled. "Uncle Jim, I had no idea that your spunk was so powerful!"

Everyone else laughed. I was in shock.

John patted me on the back and said, "Congratulations, bro. You do know that there are so unfinished items that you have to take care of."

"Items?" I asked, dumbly. I was imagining jail, castration, lynching, loss of life.

"Alexa tells us that you two never had sex. And the doctor confirmed that she still has her hymen. Dude! You gotta take her cherry before your children take it during birth. Now that would be just plain awkward!" Then he turns to the side and put on some fake voices, "How'd you lose your cherry?" and in a little girl's voice he answered, "Oh, my daughter took it."

Emily started laughing so hard. Anna was leaning on the porch post trying to catch her breath. I finally started to breath normally.

John patted me on the back again and said, "So are you okay? You look a little shook up."

"I'm starting to recover," I meekly replied.

"Well, I strongly suggest that as soon as you're able, you need to take Alexa to her room and remove that cherry. That's all she can think about."

Alexa brush a little. "Daddy, that's not true. I also think about his...."

"Keep it to yourself young lady," her mom quickly cut in.

"So dinner in an hour or so?" John went on. "Make yourself at home. And, Jim, go take care of Alexa?"

So, what was I to do? Fate sealed my hand and I was rather enjoying it now. Twins! My sperm was so spunky and plunky that it made it all the way from the outside, past her frigging clit, through the curtain of her hymen and up her birth cannel to a waiting egg or two. And now she wanted me to seal the deal and really, formally, officially have sex with her.

She opened the door to her room. It was a little girl's pink-fest. She turned down the pink duvet and pushed the oversized teddy bear to the floor. "I don't think I'll need him again." She smiled coyly at me then turned around and whispered, "Do you think that you could help me out of this thing?"

"Only if you can help me out of mine," I replied. I was nervous and my tongue was dry.

I stood behind her, moved her braid to one side and unzipped her blouse then gently pulled the fabric forward over her front. I leaned over and kissed the nape of her neck, peering down her breasts held by a black lace bra. Her bra was front hooked so while still behind her, I reached around in front and undid the clasp. Her bra opened and her tits fell into my hands like ripe peaches just waiting to be plucked from a tree.

"Oh, Uncle Jim," she moaned as I caressed her tender tits.

They felt different: fuller and tauter. The areolas were darker and wider. Pregnancy was already changing the young girl--and I was being invited to watch and participate in the change!

I spun her around and slid down her stretch-pants leaving her just in a bikini style panty and white socks. She hooked her fingers around the waistband and quickly skinnied out of the black lace undies before turning her attention to me. Slowly but deliberately, she unbuttoned my shirt then ran her finger over my chest before sloughing my shirt the rest of the way off. She then moved to my belt and slowly undid it and the clasp and zipper. My dick was straining for her attention.

"I am so ready for you--just come on in," she whispered huskily.

"Maybe you're ready," I whispered, "but I need to see you up close. This is such a brand spanking new idea to me. My niece--pregnant? Twins? And I'm about ready to..."

"To make love to me the way you should have last August?" she finished for me. "Yes! Take my cherry and finish making me a woman." She playfully bit my ear lobe then added, "Make me *YOUR* woman!"

I almost creamed my underwear right there. Quickly I stripped it off then lay her back on her bed. She opened her legs up wide. Her pussy opened up wide, but it looked different than before. The inner lips were fuller and more crinkly--some have called it the deli roast beef look. I don't know. It just looked so incredible that I had to lean over and slowly and methodically lick along the entire length of that wonderful pussy gash. She was so wet already. 

"Hurry up, I'm going to have a baby here!" she giggled.

"And you taste as good as ever, Alexa!"

I then positioned myself between her legs, lining my dick up with her waiting slit. She put her arms around my back and wiggled her hips in anticipation.

"Come on in, Daddy."

The concept that I was already the daddy of those twins added fire to my libido. I pressed forward and my dick slipped in easily right up to her cherry. I pulled back and slid forward several more times; each time making it slicker, but each time meeting the resistance of her hymen. Finally I pressed hard against the wall. Alexa gritted her teeth and pushed her hips up to meet mine. Suddenly I was in, buried to the hilt. She gasped and squeaked.

I lay still letting her grow used to me within her. I knew that I wanted to get used to the sensation too. It was so tight, so warm and so soft! I looked into her face and saw a tear in her eye.

"I'm sorry, Alexa."

She started sniffing.

"I'll hold still till it doesn't hurt."

She shook her head then said, "The hurt's gone. I'm crying cause it feels so good!"

I remembered that I was dealing with a pregnant woman now. A bag of hormones with a high degree of instability. Somehow, that made perfect sense in her world. I kissed each of her eyes then her nose before planting a passionate kiss on her lips.

She wrapped her arms and hands and legs around me more tightly as if to force more of me into her pussy. "And I'm crying cause I'm so happy that you're finally inside me," she whispered. "Now get to work and make whoopee!"

So I complied. I pulled out then thrust in. Back and forth, long and luxuriously delicious strokes gaining full advantage of her tight and velvety soft vagina. Oh, my goodness! A 13-year-old vagina was surrounding my dick and attacking it with softness! And in a few more month two babies would come tumbling down this same passage. I wondered if I would be there for the birth. Then I felt the familiar boiling within the balls and the jism rising from the root of my cock. I sped up and felt Alexa match my sped with determined thrusts upward to match my own slamming down. Then I grunted and gasped. There is something so special about a release within a pussy--getting a blow job is nice, rubbing your dick on her ass is pretty special, but blowing your load deep inside her pink interior is pure ecstasy and exquisite delight! I kept thrusting and my dick kept spewing. Finally I had nothing left. I was totally spent.

Alexa held me close to her body and I marveled at the bump growing within her and thrilled at the feel of her breasts pushing up against my chest. I loved how she squeezed her vaginal muscles and it felt like my dick was being milked. But my dick couldn't stay inflated forever. It finally shrunk and slipped out.

Alexa kissed my face repeatedly then said, "I just got my Christmas present. I hope you enjoyed yours too!"

"I did, my dear niece. I did!"  
  
-= Chapter 8 =-

And after Alexa and I showered off together, we rejoined the rest of the family for dinner. Everyone was so happy for Alexa and I was just accepted as well, le cause célèbre--but in a good way. After we put our two daughters to bed we were invited out to their Jacuzzi. It was very scenic with the lights around the enclosed gazebo and the stars and the moon above. The water was nice and warm, but my niece kept making things awkwardly hot. Sliding up next to me and putting her hand on my crotch.

Emily was right next to me and that made it all the more awkward. I whispered to her, "Do you see what Alexa's doing?"

"I do. Why don't you let her sit on your lap. She needs a quieting that will only happen once she comes again."

My jaw must have hung funny because she kissed my lips then said, "Seriously. Just save some for me."

So, throwing caution to the wind, and my shorts to the deck behind me, I pulled Alexa up on my lap and began rubbing her inner thighs. She immediately got the idea and pulled her bikini bottoms down and tossed them up beside my shorts. She straddled my legs again and set her pussy right down over top of my rigid dick. I happened to glance up right at that moment and saw my brother-in-law looking right at us. He smiled them grabbed his wife and set her on his lap. She squealed and ground her hips back into his groin.

"Hey, what about me?" Marina asked. "I'm feeling kinda left out."

My wife beckoned to Marina and said, "I don't have a pecker, but I can pleasure your pussy if you don't mind."

"Oh, Aunt Emily!" she said and immediately plopped down on her lap right next to me.

So my wife went to kissing her neck and massaging her breasts. And I'm guessing a whole lot of other parts below the water line too. But about then I refocused on Alexa who was rocking back and forth on my lap. I cradled her tummy in my hands and whispered, "That's our baby, isn't it?"

She leaned back and kissed my mouth and moaned, "There's two of them, unless you're making more tonight!"

"I don't think so, dear niece, but I can't believe how your pussy is squeezing my cock! You're going to have more cum than you know what to do with, young lady!"

She just giggled and kissed my lips all the while rocking her hips back and forth. I was so turned on by the feel of her little baby bump. I kept rubbing my hands over it and slipping down to rub her pussy. She leaned back into me and pressed her hips outward so that her pussy and clit were trying to find my fingers. I started feeling up her breasts and feeling how they almost floated in the Jacuzzi water. Her tits were right at the water level so I saw their sweet shape and the strong, dark red of the areola contrasted against the light brown of her skin. She started panting and humping harder. My little vixen niece was in a race to cum first and she was going to win. I was trying to hold back so that I saved myself for my wife.

I glanced at her and saw that Marina sat on Emily's lap and Emily had her hands in Marina's crotch and on her tits. Marina's tits were larger than Alexa's and they were further out of the water than her sisters were. Marina had her head back and was gyrating her hips in time with whatever Emily was doing.

Across the Jacuzzi, John and Anna were absorbed in their own little world. She sat facing him and kept rocking her hips back and forth. John pulled her tits up to his face and sucked on one then the other.

Suddenly Alexa yelped and grabbed my head. Her rocking stopped, but the spasming of her cunt around my dick increased. It was all I could do to keep from pumping another load deep into her crack. 

Alexa slowly relaxed and leaned back on me. "Thank you, Uncle Jim."

Marina kissed Emily and I heard her whisper, "That was pretty good, thanks, Aunt Em!"

"So, Emily," I asked, touching my wife's arm. "You want what I have for you now?"

Her eyes sparkled. "Does it involve your sausage package?"

"Come and get it!"

I gently moved Alexa off my still raging hard dick and Emily almost flung Marina to the side as she hurried to sit on my pole. 

"Dang, Aunt Em, You gots the hots or something!"

Emily ignored her but quickly straddled my legs facing me and impaled herself on my pole. 

"Oh, baby," I moaned, "This is so good!"

"You are so hard and horny," she whispered in my ear. "How can you stick your dick up your niece's cunt and not cum?"

"I don't know. All I want is to pound your pussy."

"I am so horny, Jim. So horny!" And then she started nibbling my ear and grunting and whispering unintelligible sounds. All the while she kept rocking her hips up and down, back and forth, side to side.

I was already so stimulated by Alexa's pussy that it didn't take much. I reached down and placed one of Emily's tits in my mouth then shuddered as my orgasm overwhelmed me and blast after blast erupted from my dick.

"Oh, I felt that, hun," Emily whispered. "I needed that, babe!"

It was a short time after that that we all excused ourselves from the Jacuzzi and headed off to our own rooms. Emily and I had another rambunctious time bang each other hard in a sexually loving sort of way. We all slept in well past nine o'clock. Our daughters actually woke us up. Actually Mary woke Alexa up first and then Alexa came into our room and gently woke both Emily and me. Emily smiled at Alexa and took Mary from her and said, "I'll start some breakfast. You need to spend some time in here, no?" Emily kissed her aunt then closed the door and attacked me with kisses. My dick was so sore after that session!

Alexa came home to the States with us. My brother-in-law wanted to make sure that his daughter had the best health care as well as the best loving support of family. "Besides," he said, "I wouldn't get any sleep around here. She'd be asking when's Uncle Jim coming back!"

So Alexa gave birth to two healthy girls the next May. And my wife and I began raising them as our own children. Alexa stayed with us and often slipped into our bedroom late at night after Tanya and Mary had gone to sleep. 

Emily was so supportive. She told me that in all the times that she had heard of one of the cousins or sisters being initiated by an uncle or someone, it had always been a one or two time event. A wow, thanks, that's what sex is. But she had never heard of a time when someone had fallen so deep in love as well as gotten pregnant by her lover. She looked at me and smiled. "You, sir, are a case for the record books, if we ever kept them!"

So Alexa lived with us and her babies, little Anna and Emma Leigh, were part of our family. I have more stories that I could tell, but that would involve a LOT more time.

END


End file.
